


there's no plan

by garlicbreadcutie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Whew boi, this is just porn who am i kidding, this is saved on my mac as oh honey i am THORSTY, why is there no analingus tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlicbreadcutie/pseuds/garlicbreadcutie
Summary: Inspired by Hozier's No Plan.





	there's no plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacelabrathor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelabrathor/gifts).



> A big shout out to Nico for beta-ing this for me!

The job was simple.

 

Sneak into the castle during the Name Day celebration of the crown prince, find your way into the treasure chamber while everyone was distracted by food and booze, steal something shiny, and find your way out before anyone was the wiser.

 

You’d had some of your cohorts distract the castle guards to snatch one of the prospective brides being transported into the palace so you could take her place.

 

It hadn’t taken you long to cozy up to some of the other girls and get the dirty details on the pecking order of the brides. It’d taken you even less time to get used to all of the cozy comforts of the castle. For a full month you woke in a soft bed with silk sheets instead of the old pillows and rags you had thrown together to make a bed; for breakfast you had a full meal with eggs, meat, fruit and tea instead of day old bread and ale; your days were spent lounging, reading, chatting with the other girls and doing whatever you please instead of scamming fools on the streets in order to scramble together enough money to survive. You almost felt bad for taking that poor girl’s spot.

 

When the special day finally came around you were eager to get started.

 

Unfortunately, so was the mistress, Moira. She’d grown tired of your avoiding her every attempt to get you to socialize with the princes, take music lessons, or be remotely more feminine. While all of the other girls spent their every waking moment trying to get the attentions of the princes and their friends, you spent that time plotting and trying your best to avoid them. One thing you’ve learned over your years of ~~thievery~~ procurements was not to let a mark memorize your face. Sure, the other girls made the crown prince out to be one hell of a lay, but it wasn’t worth the risk. Sadly, today was the day she finally caught up to you.

 

Before you could sneak off get a good idea of what you would be dealing with security-wise, your bedroom doors were practically kicked open and you were dragged off for the longest, hottest bath you’d ever had in your entire life. Four strangers washed _every_ part of you, and removed all of the hair on your body save for (most of) your eyebrows and the hair on your scalp. You thanked Odin that the clothes they dressed you in were comfortable, though they covered little. Your wrists were adorned with a dozen gold bracelets each, your ears were decorated with fine earrings that you had only dreamt of keeping for yourself instead of stealing for others. Instead of the pale blue or white gowns you saw some of the other girls wearing you wore a top that covered only your breasts and left your arms and stomach bare, and the trim was the same glittering gold as the rest of your jewelry. The skirt – if you could call two strips of fabric held together by a gold belt a skirt – started right below your navel and trailed just to the tips of your toes. The sides were completely open and the while the belt on it was thick, it ended right below the highest part of your thigh. On your feet you wore simple golden sandals.

 

You’d never been the most confident about your body, but looking in the mirror after the mistress and her team were done with you, you could have sworn you were looking at a total stranger. Your every curve was magnified, every cute part of yourself that you’d ever admired was now magnified and put on display. Even the hair that you often thought unruly and unsightly was pulled into the most beautiful style, loosely braided down your back and some of the hairs around your face were pulled loose of the braid to frame your face. If you had attempted the same hairstyle at home, you would surely look like the town drunk after a night of debauchery. Instead you looked like you belonged in the palace, belonged on the arm of one of the princes, even. Before you could admire yourself any more, the mistress grabbed you by the arm and started dragging you towards the ball room.

 

“Oh no, Moira! I’m not ready for all this,” you tried your best to sound nervous and not like you were looking for a reason to get out of tonight, “I could never dare to burden the princes with my dull company.”

 

“Nonsense child, such modesty will hardly earn you favor with the prince,” she chided, “You’ve avoided them long enough and now his curiosity is piqued. I’ve never had a girl go so long without the crown prince getting his hands on her.”

 

“Moira! Please, I’m not even dressed like the other girls, I’ll stand out and look a fool,” she only laughed at your attempted to dissuade her.

 

“It’s a themed party, and you look fine,” she turned her gaze to you, “I doubt you’ll be able to shy away from him much longer.”

 

By the time you’d reached the ball room, she chuckled and patted your shoulder.

 

“My little shy bird,” she tucked a wild strand of hair behind your ear, “However do you expect to become a queen if you don’t mingle with the princes?”

 

“Q-queen?” You choked out. She only offered a simple nod. You chuckled, as though you were considering her words and forced a smile. “Thank you for your,” you struggled to find the right word, “confidence.”

 

She cupped your chin, her eyes taking you in like a mother would a daughter and for a second you could feel your heart swell, and she dropped her hand to her chest, “It’s so nice to see all of my little birds fly,” she whispered, and then walked away.

 

If you didn’t feel guilty before, you certainly did now.

 

You prayed to the norns that you could find a corner to hide yourself in and stay there for the length of the evening without anyone noticing you. Hell, all of the other girls were wearing white and icy blue, and you were dressed to match all of the decorations. Blending in would be simple.

 

It wasn’t until the crown prince burst in that you realized the reason behind all of the color coordination.

 

The first born son of Odin was the tallest, muscular, and unbelievably handsome man you’d ever laid your eyes on. His hair looked like spun gold that fell past his shoulders, and he wore a red cape draped around him, the same shade of red that made up your own outfit. _That old bitch had gift wrapped you for him._

 

“Shit,” you hissed under your breath. But not quietly enough because as soon as the word left your mouth, his head snapped in your directions and his eyes met yours.

 

You immediately turned your gaze to the refreshments across the room and started to make your way over, you looked to see if he was still staring at you only to find that he was now making a beeline straight for you. You picked up your pace only to find that his long legs made it more easy to catch up to you, and his broad arms made it easy to trap you in a corner with no escape.

 

“Moira has truly outdone herself with you, my dear,” the timbre of his voice had your knees shaking. He was dead set on not letting you get any farther from him, and that was evident by the way he was looking at you like a man starved. The closer he got, the more you could smell the ale on his breath. _Obviously he had gotten a head start on the evening._

 

The prince took your hand and pressed the back of it to his plush lips, “It is my absolute honor to finally meet you my dear. I am Thor, crown prince of Asgard.” You wanted to burst into laughter, did he really need to introduce himself? There wasn’t a soul in the realm that didn’t know who the first- _fucking-_ born son was. Instead, you once again feigned a look of innocence and turned your face from him to hide your smirk.

 

In a timid voice, you told him your name, and he repeated it like a prayer. Slowly, you turned your gaze to him to find his crystal blue eyes _burning_ holes into you. With your hand still in his he led you over to a couch that must have cost as much as all the money you’ve earned in your entire life. He threw himself down and sat with his legs spread, in a way that could only be described as prince-like. You went to sit next to him, only for him to tut at you like a school teacher and tug on your arm so you landed in his lap. One massive arm wrapped around your back to rest on your thigh, the other he used to caress your jawline until it trailed down your arm and his fingers intertwined with yours. He gave your hand a squeeze and let go to rest on your knee. His hands felt like hot coals on your skin and you couldn’t help the shudder that ran through your body when you thought of how small you felt next to him.

 

“Now, tell me how such a _divine_ creature such as yourself found her way into my harem?” He looked at you like you were the only woman ~~in the room~~ in the realm and it brought a true blush to your cheeks.

 

Most of the men who pursued you in your day-to-day life barely formed a full sentence before trying to grope you. Now you had the future king enamored with you after you told him your name. You could get used to this.

 

You crafted some story of how you were sold into care of the castle in order to pay off family debts, which wasn’t _entirely_ untrue. You had come to the castle in order to accumulate funds to pay off family debt, but he didn’t need to know every detail about that.

 

You had finished speaking, but he was still looking at you with the same intensity. You hated how easily your found yourself disappearing into your disguise. The attention he was giving you, his hands on your skin, it all felt so damn good.  Your heart longed for more of this, to lose yourself in the evening and lose yourself in _him._ It was enough to drive you mad, but you had to pull yourself from the fantasy and remember why you were really here.

 

 _You’ve been shaking men down for years, this one is no different,_ you chided yourself. You had to think of some way to get out of this room, out of his arms and get on with your job.

 

In an attempt to feign boredom, you turned your gaze to your lap and began playing with the ornate jewels and silky fabric that adorned your body. You maybe had a moment like this before he brought his strong thumb under your chin and lifted your face until you were once again staring into his eyes. Those fucking eyes. You couldn’t quite describe the color itself, but they reminded you of so many different things. The color of the ocean waves splashing on the beach. The color of the sky on the first cold winter morning.

 

The color of the sky after lightening has danced through the clouds.

 

“How long have you been in the castle?” his voice was like a clap of thunder, heavy and booming.

 

“A little over a week,” you replied.

 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” if you didn’t know any better you might have thought there was an edge of hurt to his voice.

 

“I assumed you had more interesting suitors to tend to, my prince,” you said with a coy smile.

 

Something between a chuckle and huff of breath left the prince and he leaned back in his seat, obviously that was not the response he was expecting. He waived down a maid from the kitchen and she retuned promptly with a stein of ale. To your relief he finally removed his hand from your knee and busied it with the drink.

 

Now instead of sexual tension permeating the air, his irritation took its place.

 

 _He knows. He knows I’m a bloody liar and he’s going to use that damn hammer of his to beat my skull in for trying to steal from him._ Your heart started racing.

 

The longer he sat, the more you felt sweat beading and the nape of your neck. You wanted to desperately to run away from him and this entire party, but that would have all of the eyes of the realm on you.

 

 _Please say something. Anything._ Once more you cast your eyes downward and once more he put his forefinger and thumb under your chin to lift your gaze until it was on him.

 

You opened your mouth to speak but were quickly cut off.

 

In one swift motion the arm that was snaked around you pulled your body flush to his and he rose to his full height. A small squeak left you and you had no choice but to wrap your arms around his neck or risk falling off of him and onto your ass. His other hand grabbed his stein of ale and began to confidently strut all three of you out of the room.

 

Oh shit. This was bad. This was _very_ bad. If this was any other day of your life, you could kick him in the balls and be on your merry way. Instead you flailed pathetically in his arms like a wounded animal.

 

“M-my prince, I’m sorry, please just put me down and I’ll leave,” you prayed that he would take pity on you. Instead, he dropped the arm that was holding you to him and brought it back to land on your ass with enough force to tear a yelp from your lungs.

 

Wonderful. Now everyone in the room was staring at the two of you. You tucked your face in his neck in an attempt to hide the blush that had spread across your face.

 

The attention of everyone only seemed to raise his confidence and answer the question on everyone’s mind. “I will be taking my gift,” he gave your sore ass cheek a squeeze for emphasis, “and retiring to my chambers to the evening.”

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was way worse than him killing you._

He then spun on his heel and kicked the gilded doors open with his foot. With practiced ease, he navigated the two of your through a series of halls.

_Okay think. You’re a smart girl. You got this._

“Shouldn’t you attend to all of your other guests?” You had to get out of this somehow. You were already halfway up the stairs.

 

“Pointless. Most of the people in that room are there because they have to be. Either to make face with my father or try to seduce my brother or myself.” You were at the top of the stairs now, it was only a few more paces until you’d be at his door, “Is there someone else _you_ would rather spend your evening with?” he asked with a cocked brow.

 

“Of course, not my prince,” you whispered.

 

You should have been pushing yourself away from him or finding a way to turn him off from you, instead you curled yourself into him and tucked your face into his neck. You should have claimed it was your time of the month and couldn’t possible indulge in the more physical pursuits, instead you were gulping in breaths to calm yourself, but winded up getting drunk of his scent. He smelled like pine, ale and what could only be his natural musk, it had your head spinning with lust for him.

 

And it was officially too late. He had already kicked open the door to his chambers and was now using the same foot to close the door behind him.

 

All that without dropping you or spilling a single drop of his ale. You had to admit, it was pretty damn impressive.

 

“Now, my dear, we are finally alone,” he growled.

 

With that, he tossed on to his bed where you landed with a bounce. Fear came bubbling back up to the surface. You’d been warned when you took the job that this was a possibility. You brushed it off thinking there was no way on Earth you’d allow yourself to be alone with either of the sons of Odin.

 

Maybe you _were_ as naïve as you’d been pretending to be.

 

“I could never hope to entertain you all on my own, my prince,” you crept up towards the head of his massive bed but he was too quick for you and grabbed one of your ankles.

 

Thor began chuckling and pulled you back toward the edge of the bed. It was almost embarrassing how little strength he was using to drag your entire body.

 

“Keep playing coy, kitten,” he purred whilst creeping closer to you until his face was level with yours, “it only makes the chase that much more fun.”

 

He didn’t waste any time pressing his lips to yours. You moaned almost on instinct and he leapt at the opportunity to thrust his tongue into your mouth. He tasted like the ale he’d been gulping down all night. His large hands roamed your body, stopping occasionally to squeeze and drag his nails against your skin. You found yourself wrapping your arms around his neck, getting drunk off his kiss. His hands stopped at your hips and he pulled himself away from you with a smirk. The crown prince hummed with joy before pulling his plump lower lip into his mouth and looking you over once again.

 

You must have been a sight. You could feel your heart racing in your chest and felt the mixture of your and his saliva on your lips. Moira had spent so much time making you up and it only taken a few minutes to ruin. Your eyes were half-lidded and heavy, surely due to how lightheaded you felt after that kiss. All the while he looked at you, his thumbs were rubbing small circles on the bare skin of your hip.

 

You started to speak and were promptly cut off by him spinning you around and pulling your hips up. Your cheek collided with the silky soft sheets of his bed as he positioned you in what you imagined his favorite position was: your ass high in the air and your face buried in the bedsheets.

 

 _It was officially too late to get out of this_ , you reasoned, _may as well enjoy the ride._

 

It didn’t take him long to ~~rip~~ relieve you of your skirt and leave you in the thin fabric that Moira swore were undergarments. Two large hands landed on your ass cheeks with a loud clap. Your hands fisted the sheets in preparation for what was to come next, after all, you’d heard plenty of tales over the last week to know what to expect from the crown prince.

 

You could feel his hot breath on your sex while he stared at your ass, surely relishing in the view. He slapped your ass a few more times, earning a few small gasps from you, before peeling your soaked underwear from your core. Once they were tangled around your knees, it was his turn to gasp as he pulled your cheeks apart for a better view. You could hear him whispering compliments to you, but the sounds of his palms swatting your ass drowned them out. Every slap had you growing wetter and wetter in anticipation.

 

You didn’t think you could blush any more than you were now.

 

At least, that’s what you thought until Thor sealed his mouth around your cunt and his tongue sought out your clit. The action ripped a moan from your lungs was surely heard around the whole castle. Most of the men you’d fucked didn’t care to go down on you, or care if you even came for that matter. Thor was different in every respect. His tongue coaxed you to orgasm in record time while his hands kneaded your ass like dough. As your thighs shook from your first orgasm, you felt him lean back to get a better view for a bit before his lips returned to you.

 

Only this time, they went a little higher than before.

 

“My prince,” you exclaimed, “that’s not-,“ your words were cut off by a harsh bite to your ass cheek. He didn’t take too kindly to being interrupted.

 

He dragged his tongue over the wound he’d given you before dragging his tongue back to the tight ring of muscle.

 

Your cheeks burned even brighter knowing that a man of noble birth was dragging his tongue against such a place. Your prudishness was quickly forgotten once he started pushing his tongue through your asshole. You felt a chill run down your spine and your eyes roll back in your head in sheer ecstasy.

 

It was always Loki that people claimed a silver tongue. Clearly they had never seen his brother in action.

 

One of the hands that was kneaded your ass was now busied rubbing soothing circles against your skin while the other kept your cunt company. One impossibly thick digit was pushed into the tight heat of your cunt, pumping in and out slowly before being joined by another and finally a third. He wiggled them inside of you and played you like a fine tuned instrument. Your second orgasm snuck up on you without a warning, and your cunt clamped down on his fingers as you howled another hedonistic moan. The climax left you feeling like you were floating above the city and made of pure air. Your breath came out in ragged pants and Thor worked you through it, dragging out every bit of pleasure until you were begging him to stop. You glanced over your shoulder only to see him sucking your juices from his fingers with a gleeful expression on his face.

 

He was nowhere near done with you.

 

Lost in your post-orgasm haze, you hadn’t heard the rustling of his clothes being removed or noticed when the mattress dipped with the addition of his weight. The hot, leaking tip of his cock pressing against the lips of your cunt brought your attention back to the prince. Three fingers weren’t enough to prepare you for the massive intrusion of his cock, but you were grateful he’d taken the time to stretch to you somewhat.

 

If he hadn’t there was no way in Hel you’d be able to accommodate his girth.

 

“Fuck,” Thor growled, one of his hands gave you another slap on your ass, the other was digging into your hip with such force you were sure to have bruises, “So tight for me, kitten.”

 

He’d only gotten the tip of his cock in, and you were already wiggling your hips for more like a desperate slut. He indulged you slowly, easing himself in inch by inch, his fingers returned to your clit to ease his entrance. The sweet burn of the stretch was enough to relight the fire of desire in your belly for another orgasm all on its own, and his ministrations renewed the flow of slick from you until it was leaking down your legs. By the time he was fully sheathed in you, that fire had spread from the tips of your ears and soles of your feet. Your nipples had pebbled from rubbing against the fabric of your top. His cock was the only thing on your mind as you braced yourself on your hands and pushed your hips back against him, a silent beg for more. You cast a pleading glance to him over your shoulder once more and almost came at the sight of him.

 

His hair was disheveled, his chest and face flushed as though he was drunk, his pupils blown black with lust. He bared his teeth to you as though he was staring at you across a battlefield. You fluttered your lashes for him, hoping to egg him on.

 

“Please,” you whispered, your cunt clenching around his massive cock. The drag of his withdraw had you gasping, you could hear him sucking in air through clenched teeth. The anticipation was the sweetest form of torture.

 

His hand left your clit to rest once against on your hip. You felt his lips ghost over your spine and up over your shoulder to rest at the shell of your ear.

 

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded.

 

Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment once more. You’d spent days avoiding him and he turned you into a begging mess for him in less than hour.

 

“I want you,” you whined, not ready to accept how desperate you were for him.

 

A deep chuckle left the prince once more, “But I’m right here, kitten. Unless, you want _to do_ something?” He punctuated his sentence by pressing his weight into you. Your eyes were crossing from how impossibly _full_ you felt.

 

His cock was reaching places in your cunt that you didn’t even know of until now and he wanted to have a conversation? Spoiled brat.

 

Obviously you had taken too much time to answer him and he slapped your ass again to make sure your attention was where he wanted it.

 

“I want you to-,” you could barely form words.

 

The longer you waited to answer him the more of his weight he put into his hips, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into you.

 

You screwed your eyes shut and swallowed your pride, “I want you to fuck me, my prince”

 

A deep rumble of a moan left Thor, his cock twitching inside you, your answer clearly delighted him.

 

Without warning he slammed himself back into you, tears of joy sprang from your eyes. A hoarse whisper was the only sound you could muster, not that it could be heard over the obscene smack of his skin against yours.

 

You wanted to be ashamed of yourself for you easily you gave into him. You wanted to chastise yourself for being nothing more than a wanton whore for him. You really wanted to. But the only thought that your brain could muster as he rutted into you was how _delightful_ his cock made you feel. Your hips met his with every thrust, the both of you grunting and panting like animals mating in the wild. One particularly sharp thrust hit your cervix and another moan threatened to rip its way out of your throat but your bit down on your hand to stifle it.

 

Wrong move.

 

Both of his hands flew from your hips, one wrapped around both of your wrists to hold them against the bed while the other twisted your chin so you were eye to eye with the prince.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he hissed, the timbre of his voice went straight to your cunt. “You’ve denied me long enough.”

 

His hips never stilled whilst he spoke to you, in fact, they only seemed to grow rougher and faster until you were howling in pleasure with every move of his hips. Fresh tears joined the dried ones on your cheek and Thor eagerly wiped them from your eyes as he grinded his hips against yours. You clenched your jaw and screwed your eyes shut as the wave of your release washed over you. Stars smattered across the back of your eyelids, and you sobbed in sheer ecstasy. Thor took your open mouth as an invitation to once more covered your mouth with his, drinking in your cries of hedonism. Your tongues danced, almost fighting for dominance, until you collapsed, boneless in his embrace. The squeeze of your walls was enough to coax out his own climax and his thrusts slowed before stopping altogether. He snarled as your milked him dry of his seed and he only pulled out once he knew every last drop had painted your cunt white as freshly fallen snow.

 

It was a while before he sat back on his haunches, a look of prideful admiration on his face as he looked at you.

 

The room was quiet, save for the pants of the two of you. You wanted to speak to break the silence but couldn’t fathom any worlds that were fitting of the situation.

 

 _Gee thanks for not one, but three, mind-shattering orgasms, your Majesty. It was real nice of you._ Your cunt clenched again at the thought of it.

 

Slowly, you shifted your weight so you could lay of your side and get a better look at the prince. You were hesitant to meet his eye but forced yourself to do it. Thor had the biggest, smuggest, grin on his face when your gaze met his and for damn good reason.

 

“Are you thirsty? Hungry?” He drawled, his fingertips grazing your thigh.

 

You gave a weak nod of your head.

 

He chuckled and swatted your ass before rising and walking to one of the adjoining rooms of his suite. Using all the strength you could muster, you pushed yourself from the best until you were sitting at the edge of it. Your cunt was sore from use and when you looked down to examine yourself, you were shocked by the amount of cum leaking from you. There was enough on the sheets to fill a stein, and you could only imagine how much more was still inside of you.

 

Your thoughts quickly shifted back to the prince as he strolled back into the room, two glasses of wine in his massive hands. You perked up at the sight of it, the wine would feel amazing on your raw throat.

 

Just as your fingertips grazed the smooth surface of the glass, he raised it out of your reach. You whimpered with frustration, you thought of standing to reach it but knew he would only continue the game if you did so. With a huff you met his eye, as if to say you were willing to play by his rules.

 

“Not until you clean up your mess,” he gestured to his hips.

 

And what a mess it was. His cock was dripping with a mixture of your juices, his and your cum coated his cock and hips.  On shaky legs, you descended the bet to rest on your knees before him. His cock was even more intimidating up close.

 

Mjolnir be damned. This was the real hammer of the mighty Thor.

 

When you took it in your hand, your fingers didn’t even meet. How you managed to take him baffled you. His cock could easily be mistaken for a fifth limb, it was longer than the length of your hand and almost as thick. You gave him an experimental stroke, twisting your wrist as you brought it up to the tip, which was already leaking precum. Without thinking, your tongue darted out to lick it up.

 

“Just like that, kitten,” he hissed, the glasses of wine placed on the table beside him, forgotten just as quickly as they were fetched.

 

Emboldened by his praise, you took the head of his cock in your mouth, delightfully surprised by the taste of your combined fluids. Sounds of approval continued to flow from his lips as you began sucking his cock in earnest, desperate to give him a fraction of the pleasure he’d given you. Your hands rested on his strong thighs, thumbs rubbing against the tensed muscle. More of your hair had fallen from its braid and Thor eager tucked it back behind your ears so he could enjoy the view of you gobbling down his dick on your knees. As your pace quickened, he had to no choice to gather your hair in his fist to keep it from your sweat soaked brow. It gave him the added advantage of guiding you to choke on his cock from time to time.

 

A string of profanities danced force from his lips as you gagged on his length. You glanced up at him to find his eyes screwed shut, and his free hand tangled in his hair. He looked so beautiful like this. The candlelight in the room illuminated the beads of sweat that had formed on his chest, his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips as he continued to moan. Having him at your mercy emboldened you.

 

You wanted to see him unravel.

 

You brought your hand to the base of his cock and used to pump whatever you couldn’t fit in his mouth, the other you used to fondle his balls. Your eyes never left his face. It was exhilarating to have a man as powerful as the prince chanting gibberish from your touch. His eyes cracked open to find yours gazing up at him and once more his pupils grew to the size of dinner plates. The gentle hand holding your hair back now cradled your head as he forced his cock all the way down your throat. Your throat contracted around him and it was enough to have his cock twitching as ropes of cum burst into your mouth.

 

A few drops of his cum dripped onto your chin and clothed breasts, but a majority of it was swallowed greedily. He slowly pulled his cock from your lips, leaving you panting once more. He seemed dazed as he wiped the cum from your skin and fed it you. You sucked his fingers clean as he stared at you in awe. When there was nothing left his rested his finger on your lower lip.

 

Once again, the room was filled only by the sounds of your combined panting.

 

You stared at each other for a short while before he picked you up and placed you back on his bed. You half expected him to say something, but instead, he silently pulled the top you’d been wearing all night from you so you were completely naked before him. He handed you the wine he’d brought earlier and you gulped it down furiously.

 

As you sat there, his fingers danced over the skin of your breast, before resting on your hardened nipple. His thumb and forefinger gave it a soft tug, pulling a moan from you. The hand then moved to the center of your chest and pushed you so that you were laying on your back, splayed out next to him. He swung one muscular leg over you and repositioned himself so his face was level with your breasts.

 

From there he took turns, sucking your nipples into his mouth and squeezing the other, alternating until both of your nipples were rosy and swollen from his attentions.

 

Despite how sore your cunt was from his work earlier, you found yourself getting wet for the prince once again. You thought another orgasm would be the death of you.

 

“Please my prince, if we keep this up I won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” you pleaded.

 

His teeth closed in on your nipple, making your cry out. When his mouth left your nipple, there was an audible and obscene pop.

 

“If you’re able to walk tomorrow, I haven’t been doing this right,” he smirked.

 

Something akin to a whine left you as he pushed you onto your back with two fingers. Your knees came together as you fell back, but to your surprise, he didn’t immediately spread them. Instead he hovered above you, staring into your soul with those piercing eyes of his. He pondered you for a moment before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to your lips. For a moment his lips lingered there before traveling down your neck. He sucked on your pulse point, pulling moan after moan from you until he moved to your collarbone. His lips felt like soft pillows, gently caressing your skin, his hands rubbed gentle circles on your knees until you spread them to make way for his hulking form. Once he was settled between your legs, his hair fell around your face like a golden curtain, your foreheads touching.

 

Thor overwhelmed all of your senses. Everything had you embarrassingly aroused, your slick leaking out of you and soaking the bedsheets beneath you. The engorged brushed against your clit every so often and it was enough to make your hips buck upwards every time. Before he had taken you so roughly and now, he was building up enough anticipation inside of you to drive you wild. You struggled to string together words to convey how badly you wanted him inside of you, but all that came out was a string of incoherent nonsense.

 

Miraculously, he understood what you wanted and lined his cock up with your drenched cunt. There was no teasing this time, no preamble, just him sinking his cock into you in a single thrust. The change of position made him feel even bigger than before, if that was possible. His breath fanned your face in hot, heavy pants. When you opened your eyes, you found Thor’s blue eyes gazing into your own. Neither of you moved for several moments, neither of you spoke.

 

You simply, drank each other in.

 

Your lips were so close, but not touching, not yet. You wanted to be the one to initiate the kiss this time, but apparently he had the same idea. The joint effort of the two of your trying to move in and kiss the other ended in your teeth clashing against his ungracefully. This time it was the prince that blushed from head to toe for once and you couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of you. When the soft expression on his face turned into a pout, you were only laughing harder.

 

“Do you find me amusing, kitten?” he rolled his hips against you, grinding his pelvis against your clit.

 

“Not in the slightest, my prince.”

 

You shook your head, once more rendered speechless by his royal cock. To prevent any further mishaps, Thor pinned your hands above your head, threading his fingers with yours as he did so. His smug smirk hovered above your lips as he looked down on you. If you had to paint a picture of yourself in your mind’s eye, you would imagine you looked a mess, hair strew about his bed, your make up smudged, skin flushed.

 

Thor gazed at you like you were a prized painting.

 

His lips finally met yours in a gentle kiss as he rolled his backwards. It felt like the breath was being stolen from your lungs. His pace was slow, deliberate. His pubic bone kept grinding against your clit, the tip of cock kept hitting your cervix in the most delightful way. You’d given up trying to return his kiss and let your head fall to the side as sang a chorus of moans and gasps. His lips found your ear and whispered the filthiest things to you.

 

I want to live between your legs.

 

I’ll be dreaming of your cunt for months.

 

You taste like Valhalla and feel even sweeter.

 

You were made for me.

 

Once more you were putty in his hands and felt the coil build and build until it finally snapped. Your thighs convulsed and toes curled almost to a point of pain, but Thor didn’t let up, in fact, he started thrusting into with renewed vigor. His hands left yours and found your hips, holding you still as he drilled his cock into you.

 

You wanted to tell him to stop, to be gentle with you since you had just came, but you couldn’t form any words in your post-orgasm haze. Before you knew it, you were cumming all over again, but this time felt different. More intense, and a lot _wetter._

You blanched with embarrassment as you realized what was happening and cursed your body for not heeding you. All you could do was squeak and pathetically slap his bicep as you wet yourself and him. When he finally did still his hips, you covered your face in shame.

 

You had to be as red as the wine you’d been indulging yourself with earlier. It felt like your stomach had dropped through the floor.

 

“That’s never happened to me before! I-,“ you dared to peek at him through your fingers.

 

You expected him to be disgusted with you for soiling his bed. Instead, he looked almost delighted.

 

“Oh, kitten, you should have told me you were a squirter.”

 

“That’s a thing?”

 

It was his turn to laugh. He nodded and wiped the tears that had formed in this corner of his eye. He descended upon again, his lips pressed against yours in a chaste kiss. He left of kisses from your mouth to you shoulder, his chest still rumbling with soft laughter. He gingerly removed himself from you and shifted his weight so he was laying on his side.

 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled.

 

His brows knit in confusion, before he shook his head.

 

“Don’t be. You were just enjoying yourself.”

 

You blushed against at his words. You rolled onto your side and hid your face in his underarm. You’d had your share of sexual mishaps, but killing the mood by pissing over the both of you was a first. Again, he laughed at you and your attempt to burrow into him.

 

“You’re a villian,” you hissed.

 

Thor only laughed harder and grabbed your wrists to pull you on top of him. He pressed a kiss to both of your palms before holding them against his broad chest.

 

“And a brute,” he teased.

 

“A spoiled child, to boot.”

 

“Ah yes, how could I forget?” He cocked his head to the side in mock thought.

 

Your shame was quickly forgotten as the two of you joked, as much as you tried to fight it, you found yourself smiling as he continued to tease you.

 

“If anyone is a villian, it’s you kitten.”

 

You scoffed, “Me?”

 

“Yes,” he nodded, “You. You avoid me, tease me, all on my Name Day.”

 

You rolled your eyes and leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

 

“Please, my prince, accept my most sincere of apologies,” you said in between kisses.

 

“I don’t know. I’m quite hurt by it all. Inconsolable, really.” He looked close to tears.

 

You giggled and kept pressing kisses to his plump lips.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

The prince fucked you in a dozen other positions, each one had you cumming even harder than the last. In between sessions, he fed you, gave you more wine and you occasionally chatted about mundane things. It never got past fifteen minutes before his desire for you took back over and he was plunging his cock into you.

 

When he put you on his lap and thrusted up into you, you could taste him, he was so deep in you.

 

He was clearly delighted by the view this position afforded him. His hands roamed all over your chest, twisting your nipples until you screamed. To your dismay his hands eventually settled on your stomach, groping your soft flesh as you bounced on his cock. Your stomach had always been one of the least favorite parts of your body, but after the way he worshipped you, you found yourself liking it a little more. When he came, he pushed your hips down on to his as his crushed his mouth against yours.

 

You collapsed onto his chest, a dopey smile on your lips. His fingers danced on your back until you fell into a deep slumber with his cock still buried in you.

 

When you awoke, you were no longer in his lap, but on your side at the head of the bed. A warm mass stirred from behind you. His arm was draped over you, your legs tangled with his, his nose buried in the crown of your head. Delicately, you pried him from around you, but every time you removed one limb, another wrapped itself around you. You eventually gave up on your escape and laid in his arms until he finally rose from his slumber.

 

 The next few days were spent by the prince’s side as he carried out his various responsibilities. In the mornings, the two of you were served massive breakfasts to his bedside. He then insisted that you bathed together and dressed together. Each day you found yourself a wearing gowns more elegant and expensive than you’d ever dreamed of, gowns fitting of a woman by the prince’s side.

 

Every time you tried to slip away, he only wrapped himself around you further. Your every attempt to make him lose interest or be disgusted by you only seemed to increase his childlike crush on you. He showed you every inch of the palace, his favorite places to hide away from everyone, and the places he found the most comfort. When Thor was a child he found a neglected closet behind the kitchen and turned into a hideaway of sorts complete with stars hand drawn on the walls by a much younger Thor, maps of fantastic places you’d only dreamt of, and a secret view of the city that only he was privy to. You found it odd that a prince of all people felt the need to hide from others. But the more he spoke, the more you understood and appreciated the fact that beneath all of the pomp and circumstance, he was still a man who found him overwhelmed at times.

 

He kissed you so gently in his secret cave that you nearly wept.

 

He introduced to his brother and friends, who exchanged smirks and stifled laughter the entire time you were around. Every word out of your mouth only seemed to spur on more laughter, and it didn’t take long before you were sitting quiet with your cheeks burning from embarrassment. Mere days ago you would have scoffed at the idea of trying to win the favor of their kind, now you were pouting in a corner, fiddling with the fabric of your dress. Thor was quick to chide them and whisper reassuring words into your ear.

 

“They’re just teasing me,” he cooed, “inside jokes to get under my skin, kitten.” He ran his forefinger in soothing circles on the back of your hand as he spoke.

 

You hated how easy it was for him to calm your nerves and soothe your irritation. You hated the effect his little nickname had on you.

 

You hated how easily you found yourself settling into this life.

 

All the while, Thor couldn’t keep his hands off of you. It always started the same, he would flirt with you under his breath, which would lead to kissing you on your lips, your neck, your shoulders. Kissing would lead to soft touches, touches would linger until he was squeezing you, pulling at you. He loved teased you, riling you up until the littlest thing would have you huffing in frustration and begging him to fuck you against the nearest surface.

 

And fuck you, he did. The garden, the halls, the banquet hall, the two of you even snuck into the throne room one night.

 

You wanted to stay like this. You really did. But you had to catch up with reality before it caught up with you. Your employers wouldn’t take kindly to you abandoning your job, and if they got wind of you cozying up to Thor, you knew they would expose you as a thief. As you lay in the prince’s arms as he slept, you imagined his beautiful features contorted in a look of betrayal.

 

It broke your heart.

 

Only an idiot would forget herself whilst on a job. Only an idiot would forget where she really belonged.

 

Only an idiot would fall madly in love with a man she was supposed to be stealing from.

 

All of these thoughts were pushed down as you snuck out of the palace with your stolen treasures. The thought of keeping some of the lavish garments the prince had adorned you in crossed your mind a few times, but you knew it was too risky. When you arrived back to your employer’s rundown home, you couldn’t hand off their trinkets fast enough before darting back to your own decrepit home. You threw yourself onto the pile of blankets you called your bed and sobbed until you fell asleep.

 

Word spread quickly of the disappearance of one of the prince’s brides. Rumors started that she’d been kidnapped by Jotuns or others that wanted to attack the throne. Everything the townspeople made up was dramatically better than the truth.  Guards from the palace questioned nearly everyone you knew, and you only managed to escape the same fate by hiding in your home. Surely this would all blow over soon and Thor would turn his affections to some other eager bride. Someone who actually belonged in his world, you reasoned. You kept telling yourself that there was no way the two of you could have really been together. He would be angry, hurt by you if he knew the truth. You were sparing him all of this by running away.

 

A month rolled by while you comforted yourself with these thoughts. You’d made enough money from this job that you wouldn’t have to work for a while, so you lounged about your home, entertaining yourself with thoughts of how you would spend your money and future jobs you would take.

 

Another month came and went before you noticed your period was absent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hi, this took me a LONG time to write bc I'm lazy garbagé. I'm also garlicbreadcutie on tumblr, feel free to blow up my spot so i write the next chapter.


End file.
